In all fields of audio production (e.g. studio recording, live performance, broadcast) it is common to process the audio signals using a range of signal processing tools. This includes processing individual audio signals, e.g. mastering a finished mix; and processing and combining multiple audio signals that are produced by different acoustic sources, e.g. the component instruments within an ensemble. The objectives of this processing are to either improve the aesthetic characteristics of the resultant audio signal, e.g. to produce a high-quality mixture when combining multiple signals; or to adhere to some functional constraints in relation to the transmission, e.g. to minimise signal degradation due to data compression such as mp3, or to mitigate the effects of background noise on an airplane. At present, this work is done manually by skilled audio engineers, who are usually specialised in a specific area of production. The tasks that they perform can be very labour intensive, and for amateurs, there is a steep learning curve to enter the field, and often prohibitive costs in purchasing audio equipment.
Therefore, there is a need for automatic audio production.